Saw
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper and Tony were having a normal rainy day when everything turned bad very fast! a familiar old friend has come back for revenge!
1. Chapter 1

(Hope you like it ^_^)

It was Thursday night and it was raining, Tony and Pepper they were at Peppers house and they were sitting next to each other under a blanket watching a horror movie. Pepper stared at the screen horrified. "Ohhh they're taking out his guts!" she said turning away and covering her eyes. "It's alright Pep it's just a movie" Tony said putting his arms around her to comfort her. "Movie or not it's scary I mean what if that was real?" she said. "No Pepper this is all fake" he said chuckling.

"I hate Saw why do we have to watch this!" she said. "If it bothers you that much I'll take it off" he said. "No it's fine I guess but just tell me when I can look" she said. Tony kissed her forehead and she scoot down to lay her head on his shoulder and she put her arm over his stomach. "Oh this part has insides" Tony warned. "Oh well that part isn't so bad I mean it's just his arm….being chopped" she said.

The guy in the movie screamed in pain and blood splattered all over. "Eww" Pepper said covering her eyes again. "Alright that's enough for tonight" Tony said. He turned off the TV and walked Pepper to her bedroom. "Night Pep" he said walking to the door. "H-hey Tony?" she said in a soft voice. "Yeah?" Tony asked. "Could you umm….stay for a bit?" she asked. "Scared?" Tony asked. Thunder roared and the lightning was so bright it looked like it struck right next to the house. Pepper winced a little to the thunder and lightning.

Tony got in bed next to her and lay down to sleep. "I'll sleep here" he said. Pepper nodded and curled up next to him with her head against his warm chest, Tony put an arm over her. Morning came around and Pepper woke up around seven. She ran her fingers through his hair to try and wake him up. "Tony…." She said in a low soft voice. Tony smiled and talked in his sleep. "No that's my jet ski" he said. Pepper giggled. "Wake up Tony…." She said. Tony opened his eyes half way and saw Pepper next to him.

He yawned. "Good morning" he said. "Morning, it's time to get ready for school" she said. Tony moaned and covered his face with a pillow shaking his head no. "Come on" she said trying to pull him out of bed. "I don't wannaaaaa" he complained. Pepper removed the pillow from his face. "Come on Tony we gotta go" she said. She kissed his cheek patted his stomach. "

Get up" she said then walked away to go get her clothes. He finally got up and grabbed his night bag with his clothes in it. Pepper changed in her room then shortly after walked out of her room to find Tony with his shoes and pants on but his shirt rummaging through his bag. "Dammit where's my shirt" he said. "Changing in the middle of the living room….great" she said.

"Well it's not like I have anything to hide I mean I am a guy right? And you don't like my bod?" he said chuckling. Pepper was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "I'm not commenting on that" she said. "You just did ahaha!" he said. "Oh be quiet" she said walking over to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. "Want anything special?" she asked.

"Well….an apple would be nice…..maybe cut up?" he asked. Pepper glared at him. "Don't remind me of the movie" she said cutting his apple. "I'm just messing with ya" he said.

She gave him a bowl of his cut up apples and he ate them. "Ready to go?" she asked with her back bag on one shoulder. "Yeah" he said grabbing his armored back bag. "Hey why around you taking your armor bag hmm?" he asked. "cause what's the point if you have yours?" she said smiling. "Relying on me for rescue eh?" he said. "If I was in trouble you wouldn't come to my rescue?" she asked.

"Of course but that's your name if anything you should be coming to my rescue" he said with a hint of sarcasm. They walked to school under the gloomy sky. At sixth period it was still gloomy and getting worse. The class changed into their P.E clothes. The boy's wore a white T-shirt with the school's mascot on it and baggy red basketball pant's. The girls wore the same except the pant's were not basketball type and they were somewhat shorter.

"Alright class we are going to split into groups doing a different activity" said the coach. She pointed at the people she wanted for a specific group. "You, you, you and you go play soccer" she said. "You, you, you and you are they're opposing team go play" she said. "alright you, you, you and you go run track" she said pointing at Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Whitney. Whitney rolled her eyes and followed her group.

"I hate track" Rhodey complained with his hands behind is head. "Oh come on running is fun!" Pepper said as she started running on the track. They all followed behind her. "Ugh my feet are killing me!" Whitney said after running for three minutes straight. Pepper just kept going at it barely breaking a sweat. Tony and Rhodey closed their eyes while running because it felt better on their legs to not look (It's true: P for me at least but I don't do that it was just one time o .o) but they peaked from time to time to stay on track.

After ten minutes they stopped and the coach rotated them on activities, Tony, Rhodey, Pepper and Whitney played basketball against another group. Tony and Rhodey were on fire at it but Whitney she just stood at the far end with her arms crossed and Pepper tried her best to play but it wasn't her sport. The whistle blew signaling for everyone to go inside because it started to sprinkle rain drops. They all changed and they were supposed to meet in the gymnasium. Pepper walked down to the gym when Tony ran to catch up with her. "Hey Pep wait up!" he said.

He caught up. "Oh hey Tony" she said smiling. "Oh shoot I forgot something at the bathroom" she said. "Well then let's go back ill walk you" he said. They walked back to the girls bathroom but right when Pepper was going to enter it she and Tony where hit on the head and they blacked out.

Hours later Tony woke up in a room that had green hospital-like colors on the walls and solid gray concrete for the floors. His right wrist was chained to the wall. "W-what the hell?!" he said. The screen on a TV which was in the corner turned on and it showed a puppet with a clown like face and blue hair and a girl with black hair. He recognized that crazy physco anywhere. "RHONA!" he yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was furious. "Hello Anthony!" said Rhona. "You better let me go right now!" Tony yelled. Rhona let out an evil laugh. "I wouldn't dare leave now if I were you" she said smirking. "Oh yeah why is that?" Tony said. "You want to leave you sweet Pepper behind?" she said as a square of a wall opened and out came a screen which had Pepper on it. She unconscious and was laying on a laboratory table with a chain around her neck "You Bastard!" he screamed.

The puppet next to Rhona laughed. "If you want to make it out alive with her you need to pass all the levels of the game" he said. Tony stayed silent to hear what he had to do. "It is quite simple all you have to do is get that key in the glass box over there" said the puppet. "That's not close enough how am I supposed to get that?!" Tony said. "Figure it out you have three minutes when time runs out you will be burned alive" said the puppet. The screens showed a timer as it counted down. Tony struggled to get to the box, the chain was moving with him but it was very heavy so it was hard to lug.

"I'll save you Pepper" he said struggling to crawl over to the box. One minute was left. "Come on" he said. Finally he made it to the box and stood up. He tried to remove the box but it wouldn't go. The countdown was at the 20 second mark. Tony smashed the box with his heavy shackle and used the key to release himself from the chains. Now it was at the 5 second mark, Tony ran to the door, opened it and quickly shut it. A big explosion happened and it blast opened the door with some flames going through reaching only a few inches away from the entrance.

Tony was on the floor crawling to Pepper. He got on his feet and shook her. "Pep wake up!" he said. Then another TV turned on with the same people on the screen. "Well, done Anthony! But can you save that redhead from this?" Rhona said. "That poor girl is going to be choked by those chains if you don't act quickly" said the puppet. "You need to find a way to unlock it you have five minutes to figure it out or you two will be surrounded by snakes where they will inject poison venom in your bodies "he said.

The countdown started on the screen. "Gotta think fast uh…..lets see" he said nervously. Pepper woke up to the feeling of slowly being choked. She started coughing. "Pepper!" Tony said. "What going on!" she said coughing. "I'll tell you later we gotta think" he said. Tony spotted a hair pin on Pepper's head. "That's it!" Tony said. He got the hair pin from her head and started picking the lock. "Hurry this is starting to hurt" she said. "5, 4, 3, 2…" the countdown said. "Got it!" he said. Pepper was released from the chain but snakes started to slither in. Pepper screamed. "SNAKES?!" she said. One was coming at Tony but Pepper pulled him up on the table.

"We need to get to that door!" he said. Pepper thought, she noticed the table had wheels on them and she shifted back and forth to see if it was locked or not, thankfully it wasn't. She quickly put her foot on the ground and pushed to make their way to the door. The snakes got mad and started slithering to them. Tony opened the door which was now next to the table and quickly jumped inside with Pepper and shut the door slamming it on the snakes.

Pepper started shaking in fear. "W-what's going on?" she asked. Tony hugged her. "Rhona's back and she's trying to kill us once again" he said. Pepper put her arms around him still shivering. "She's going to kill us….." she said. "No she's not I won't let her hurt you" Tony said. Another TV turned on, Rhona didn't talk because she saw them wining. "Well done now for the next level" said the puppet.

Tony and Pepper noticed a creature-like-man in a cage holding a giant hammer weapon with a ski mask and a bare chest with only shorts. (The thing from resident evil: Afterlife or so how I remember it) "This creature will be unleashed while you figure out a way to unlock that little tunnel over there" said the puppet. "Don't worry you're not timed on this one but there's a little surprise if you make it inside the tunnel" he said then the screen went blank. The cage opened and the creature was unleashed. "Oh my….."Pepper said.

The creature ran towards them ready to strike when Tony grabbed Peppers hand and ran around the room. "Dammit I wish I had my back pack" he said. "We need Tony Stark right now!" she yelled as the creature slashed a wall. Pepper ran to the bars of the tunnel and tried forcing it to open. "Come on!" she yelled. The creature ran to her, she ducked as the creature smashed the bars but unfortunately the bars didn't break.

The creature got a hold of Peppers arm and hoisted her up. "PEPPER!" Tony screamed. The creature was ready to smash her when she swung her leg to kick his face. The creature dropped her and Pepper fell on her side and winced at the pain. She elevated herself using her arm but for that moment she was too weak to get up and the creature was about to smash again when Tony picked her up and ran, the creature smashed the floor where Pepper laid.

"Wait Tony go back!" she said. "You have a death wish?" he said running. "No I saw a key around his neck that's probably it!" she said. "I'll get it" Tony said putting her down. Pepper grabbed his wrist. "No I don't want you to get hurt" she said. "I'll be smart about it trust me" he said. Tony ran to the creature but the creature was too fast for him, he smashed Tony to the side with his arm. "TONY!" Pepper cried as she dropped to her knees. "I-I'm fine" he said pushing himself back up.

"Think Stark think…"he thought to himself. The creature ran to him and was ready to smash when suddenly Pepper grabbed and tried to restrain his hammer weapon. "Leave him alone!" she yelled. The creature flung her to a wall. "PEPPER!" Tony yelled. Tony quickly got up and ripped the key off his neck when he had the smallest chance. He ran to the tunnel bars and inserted the key and turned the lock. He ran to Pepper sweeped her up and put her and himself in the tunnel and shut the bar door. "The creature was banging his hammer on the bars when suddenly bombs went off outside the tunnel.

Tony grabbed Pepper and covered her with his body for safety. The creature died in the explosion. Tony and Pepper crawled out of the tunnel to the last room. Tony helped her out but when she made it out she dropped to her knees. "Pep!" Tony said catching her. "What's wrong" he said cupping her cheeks. "Don't worry I'm fine" she said giving a small smile. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, Tony propped her up with her back against the wall. "Sit this one out" he said removing the hair from her forehead and kissed it.

The TV in that room turned on. "Welcome to the last step of the game" said the puppet. "Here you will find a table with medical supplies but it only contains big needles" he said. "You must give seven pints of blood" he said. "Time is limited on this one Anthony" Rhona said. The screen showed the countdown there were only ten minutes. Tony sighed and grabbed a rubber band, tied it around his arm and put disinfectant and started drawing blood. After a few full needles of blood he started to get dizzy.

Pepper gained enough consciousness back to crawl over to him. "Stop" she said grabbing his arm. "I have to if we want to live" he said. He drew more blood, but after that he collapsed on the floor looking a little pale. He had drawn so much blood at once his body couldn't take it. Pepper undid the rubber band on his arm she stood up and tied it onto hers, she put disinfectant and started drawing blood. "Last…..one" she said. She drew the last full needle of blood then she collapsed herself. She slowly moved her arm to her pocket to see if she had her phone since they took her skull purse.

She did, then she dialed Rhodey, put the phone on speaker and put it next to her. "Pepper? Are you alright? You and Tony disappeared" he said once he accepted the call. "Rhodey…..track….my phone….from the armory" she said. "Whats going on?" he asked. "Call the police….."she said. Pepper passed out. "Pepper? Pepper!" Rhodey said panicking. The next day Tony woke up on a bed hooked to an IV.

He slowly turned his head to look around. He realized he was in a hospital. The nurse walked in and saw he was awake. "Oh good to see your awake Mr. Stark" she said. She came up right next to him and replaced his IV pack with a new one. "Sorry your friend is still out" she said looking at Pepper who's bed was on the other side of the room. "It's fine" he said turning his head to look at Pepper. "Your other friend requested you two be together" she said smiling. She walked out of the room and Tony slowly sat up.

He got out of bed walking while wheeling his IV over to Pepper, He sat on the bed next to her. He stroked her cheek and moved her hair around. "I'm so sorry this happened to you…." He said in a low voice. Suddenly Pepper woke up with her eye's half open as she felt someone's hand on her face. "T-tony?" she said. "Hey Pep how are you feeling?" he said smiling. "Like someone just punched my arm" she said. He gave her a gentle hug. "Rhona tried to kill us but I didn't let her" he said. Pepper sat up clutching her arm and wincing. "They took her to a special jail and the cops destroyed that puppet" Rhodey said leaning against the door with his arms crossed. Pepper and Tony turned to look at Rhodey.

"You saved us Rhodey" Tony said. "Actually Pepper saved you she called me up and if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have gotten to you guys on time" Rhodey said. Tony looked at Pepper. "You did?" he asked. "Right before I passed out" she said. "I'm gonna go talk to the nurse to see when you guys will be going home" Rhodey said walking out of the room. Pepper rested her head on Tony's good arm. "I was scared" she said. "When that thing hit you I thought he knocked you out" she said. "But I was fine" he said. "It's doesn't matter I couldn't stand to see you get hurt that way" she said. "I couldn't stand to see you get wacked against the wall" he said. "Ohh that wasn't so bad" she said.

"That's what I thought when I got hit" he said. Pepper chuckled a little. Tony put his hand over Pepper's. "I'll never let anyone hurt you" he said putting a bit of pressure. Pepper used her other hand to grab his chin and make him look at her and she kissed him. "I wouldn't have made It out alive if you weren't there when we went up against that creature" she said. Tony smiled at her. "You're my hero" she said smiling back. They kissed once again.

(Weeeeelll the ending could've been better but I hope you enjoyed :D review please!)


End file.
